wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
SELL MY CHIPS
This is an episode of The Mario Show season 11. Script Scene 1 WARIO: '''Hey, Bowser, would you like to taste some of my new chips I just baked at home? '''BOWSER: Sure- (tastes one) EW!!! Did you fish these out from the monster- I mean- dumpster? WARIO (grinning): Heh, I actually did fish these from the dumpster. Bowser facepalms. WARIO: But, I did actually make them at home. They tasted terrible anyway, and I only brought them out for the FRIDAY of it. BOWSER: '''That makes no sense. So, are you gonna sell them? '''WARIO: '''I need to make money, and I only have $800,000.01 left, so yeah. '''RANDOM PERSON ON THE STREET: '''Greedy! '''BOWSER: '''OK-- Wait. Actually, that's just FRIDAYING terrible! Why don't you donate that money to some kind of charity or something? '''WARIO: '''Nope. '''BOWSER: Fine. Go ahead and sell them then. WARIO: OK. But it wasn't like I would listen to you if you told me not to. BOWSER Well then. Wario heads off to a local grocery store, where the Girl Scouts are selling their famous cookies. Scene 2 WARIO: '''Hey there, Girl Scouts! '''GIRL SCOUT #1: '''Would you like to buy some of our delicious cookies? '''WARIO: '''Hmm... Sure! '''GIRL SCOUT #2: '''Which ones do you want? '''WARIO: Hmm... I'll take this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one... 10 minutes later... WARIO: '''...and this one. '''GIRL SCOUT #1: '''Do you really want to buy all of them? Then that would be $179.95. '''WARIO: '''Yes! '''Meanwhile in the minds of both Girl Scouts... GIRL SCOUT #1 (frantically thinking): Uh oh, he's going to buy all of our cookies! GIRL SCOUT #2 (frantically thinking): '''Oh no! '''The Girl Scouts then run off, crying for their parents. Meanwhile, Wario takes over, clears the table by quickly scooping all the cookies (that he never bought) off the table, and onto the street out front, causing a large mess. Wario then vandalizes the table, and replaces all traces of the name with "CHIPS", with a marker. He then puts his chips out front and starts selling them. WARIO: '''Ha ha, time to start my business! '''Nobody comes to his chip shop. 25 hours later... Scene 3 WALUIGI: Hey, Wario, haven't seen you in 2 days, eh? WARIO: '''Oh, hey. Do you want to buy some of my chips? '''WALUIGI: '''Sure! How much do they cost? '''WARIO: Since you're my brother, free! Wait, I think I shouldn't have said that, but oh well... WALUIGI: '''OK! '''Waluigi eats a chip, and that causes him to act just like the Girl Scouts, but his parents were in space. Meanwhile at the police department... Scene 4 POLICE OFFICER #1: 'Apparently, this person by the name "Wario Wario" has committed a crime, by teasing 2 9-year old girls out of their scouting, and vandalizing their booth at some random grocery store to sell his chips. '''POLICE OFFICER #2: '*speaking random police officer lingo* I'll start the car. '''POLICE OFFICER #1: '''OK, ready to go! '''The police officers head in their cars, off to the chip booth. Scene 5 WARIO: '''So, I was thinking, why not create some advertising for our- '''Police sirens ring in the shopping plaza, as Wario and Waluigi duck under the stand, but Wario's fatness makes it too easy to notice. POLICE OFFICER #1: '''Wario W. Wario, you're under arrest! '''WARIO: Oh boy! I love going to jail! WALUIGI: NOOOOO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! Wario gets in the police car, and heads off to jail smiling like an idiot, while Waluigi goes into the grocery store, and the car then trails off into the next jail episode. THE END. Trivia * FAKE * FAKE * AND FAKE! * No, just kidding, this is all real. * In this episode, nothing happened. * Except cookies and chips. * Yeah, that's all. Category:The Mario Show Category:Episodes of The Mario Show with Wario as the Main Character Category:Scripts Category:Wario Category:Randomness Category:Mario